


New Year's with the 3rd years.

by ventigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, Karasuno First Year Zine, M/M, Multi, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventigod/pseuds/ventigod
Summary: second year male reader spends the first day of a new year with Karasuno's third years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	New Year's with the 3rd years.

3rd years) t.kei h.shoyo k.tobio y.tadashi y.hitoka x (2nd year) male

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐘 of a new year has come, the 3rd years decided they wanna celebrate their last year together outside of the club. Pretty unbelievable, especially since kei and tobio ended up agreering to it. Both usually declines such plans but after the bright oranged haired 'shrimp' had encouraged them to go, they ended up agreering. 

It's currently 12 pm. All the third years had come together, though they were waiting for one of their friends to show up soon, even though other was in a different grade, they still invited him cause all of them are close friends. But he's late. m/n l/n is late. 

"Where the fuck is m/n?" Kei mumbled out of annoyance, not that he didn't wanna be the others but more of not being able to get enough sleep earlier.

Just as he finished that sentence, the said male was seen running towards them. "Sorry! sorry. I slept through the morning, you guys should've called me!" of course the male just had to have an attitude at the new years too. "We did." they deadpanned with different tones on their voices. "Oh." 

"I—anyway-" 

"Why do you have a bag with you?" Yamaguchi cut off. "Oh! It's just for something later—" 

"Let's go then!" Shouyou cut them off. All of them were just infront of the New Years shrine. They figured they should just pray all together just like their seniors from 2 years ago, it brought such good luck for their team after all. After they finished the usual routine for praying in the shrine, they went to their school, luckily their new captain, Yamaguchi knew that they were gonna go back right after (going back to the club wasn't part of the plan) so he brought the club's keys with him. 

And so, they played the whole day. They had to go home at 4 pm though, the vice principal caught them and quickly told them to go home right after in which the 2nd year and Shoyo sulked about. 

Suddenly, the youngest male pulled out boxes wrapped as gifts, "Happy New Year! I know it's weird to give gifts on occasions like this but since i couldn't give anything on Christmas, I'm just giving it all to you now. Me and the rest of the team prepared this." he turned to look at them and saw some subtle happiness emitting from the setter and the middle blocker, while the other three, manager, captain and ace wore wide smiles. [m/n] smiled back. "Thank you the last 3 years with the team!" he bowed. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little special for the new years, let's all just hope this year would be better. there's a new virus also contagious like covid so please be safe! it's already in some countries so please be aware we're gonna have to fight again this year. i hope everyone's still okay! i'm currently writing a tsukki, sukuna, shoyou one-shot so please look forward to it! 
> 
> also posted this on my wattpad! (@venticum) ignore the username lol, kudos and public bookmarks are appreciated!!


End file.
